oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sengoku D. Michael
| textcolor = FFFFFF | image = | jname = 戦国・D・マイケル | rname = Sengoku D. Maikeru | ename = Sengoku D. Michael | first = Episode One | affiliation = Silver Scarf Pirates | occupation = | residence = | alias = Fire Breath (火息吹, Hiibuki) Silver Scarf (銀襟巻き, Ginerimaki) | epithet = | jva = Noriaki Sugiyama | Funi eva = Johnny Yong Bosch | age = 16 | bounty = 120,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = October 31 | height = 5'7" | relatives = Crickett Mary (Mother) Sengoku (Father) Sengoku D. Autumn (Sister) Sengoku D. King (Brother) | weight = 168.3 lbs | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Enryu | dfename = Dragon Dragon Fruit Fire Dragon Model | dfmeaning = Fire Dragon | dftype = }} (戦国・D・マイケル, Sengoku D. Maikeru) is a rookie , and the son of Yonko — Sengoku, the fraternal triplet brother of Vice-Admiral — Sengoku D. Autumn, revolutionary — Sengoku D. King, and most importantly captain of the Silver Scarf Pirates. He has the dream of one day become the great Pirate King, just like , and believes the only way to achieve that is by finding the . Michael greatly idolizes the captain of the . Many know Michael as Silver Scarf (銀襟巻き, Ginerimaki) which is a reference to the silk silver scarf given to him by Sengoku. He is the one whom devoured the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Enryu, a rare type , granting him the powers of a dragon. Due to his abilities many also call him Fire Breath Michael (火息吹, Hiibuki). With Michael's uprising, it is clear that the still threatens the destruction to the world. Michael has drilled the fact that he will become the King of the Pirates in his head, and defeat his father. As of now, Michael's goal is to reach the and take on it's many dangers. Appearance Physically, Michael looks his exact age, the only thing possibly being off would be his muscularity. These muscles are the results of him training and lifting ever since he was just a young child. Michael stands at exactly five feet ten inches tall, weighing at about one hundred and sixty eight pounds. Michael possess an unusual type and color of hair. Unlike his father and sister whom have long hair, Michael has short spiky, pink hair. Towards the side of his forehead are two bangs that cover not only that section of his forehead, but also his left and right temples. He has a sharp U shaped head, and teeth bearing dense fangs. With each word he starts, it would be the equivalent of howling or roaring at someone. These physical features on his teeth were there prior to him having eaten the Ryu Ryu no Mi. Meaning, these were natural born features. It is very difficult for someone to identify whom are members of Sengoku's family as they actually don't look alike. member Yeager, has stated there is something else that runs within their blood that stands out and makes it obvious. What this thing is, is entirely unknown. It seems as though each member of Michael's family has their own style of dressing. His father dresses like a japanese swordsman, while his sister dresses like a modern day commander. Michael on the other hand just puts outfits together. He wears a high-collared , which is something similar to a trench coat only instead stopping at the knee. It bears a gold trimming around each of the outer lining areas of the coat. He is completely topless and doesn't wear a shirt underneath his trenchcoat. This marvelous coat is missing one of its sleeves, specifically the right one. The left sleeve comes down to his wrist and is loose fitted. Holding his coat together is a brown belt with a silver buckle. Over his legs are white knee length pants which are tied by navy blue fabrics towards the ends. For shoes he wears open toed sandals, which depending on the coat varies on color, that have one strap over the top of his feet. Around his neck is the silver scarf given to him by his father. In his youth, Michael's physical features appear just as they do currently. Even his style of hair is exactly the same maintaining it's spikish look. He wears a long sleeved red button down cotton shirt, that is beaked at the neck and splits at the very end. For trousers he wears ankle length pants, goldenrod colored. Around his waist is a slight brown, possibly even khaki, sash that is tied to the right. Michael wears the silver scarf given to him almost always as seen in many of his various flashbacks. In his youth, Michael was quite the magnet for women. Nearly all of them, even older women, seem to fall in love with his pink colored hair. He would even sometimes use it to his advantage to get what he wanted (candy). Personality Michael is a boy whom is extremely boisterous and filled with overwhelming amounts of adrenaline. He annoys nearly everyone that he crosses paths with even the members of his crew, with the only exception being his twin sister — Autumn. Some may even call him childish, a trait he directly inherited from his father. On numerous occasions, Michael is shown getting into arguments with extremely young children telling them they still pee in the bed, and are afraid of dead things (despite him being scared of them himself). When he was just a young boy, prior to even becoming a pirate, Michael spray painted the side of his father's ship — the Great White — because he thought it would be a good parting gift since he father was never around. What makes this childish trait even worse, is that Michael is completely oblivious to his child-like behavior. Mariah pointed out numerous times to him that he had been acting just as if he were younger than her. He even likes being the center stage of everything no matter whats going on. While within a town Michael had declared he'd become to Pirate King. Everyone was instead busy watching the live recording of admiral Warren D. Ralph who'd been in the process of an interview. Michael walked over to the recorders, grabbed ahold of a camera and shouted while looking directly at it; "I, Sengoku D. Michael, will be the next Pirate King." It seems as though he has no respect for anyone's names, as he will give them nicknames even though he knows their names. He will even continue to call said person by this nickname even if it angers them. The Pirate Captain is able to think on his toes, even if the plan is utter ridiculous or accidentally genius. Even though Michael is just tad bit off of acting like a literal toddler, he possess a few positive traits. His desire to protect those around him is like a flame that can not be extinguished. The fact that Michael knows he's weaker than Autumn hurts him emotionally. Not because he can't be stronger than her just to be stronger than her, but that he can't protect her as her brother. With a strong love for everyone he considers a comrade, Michael has a short temper when there is something negative pertaining to them. Let it be them being injured or being talked about negatively. He even recklessly attacked Ralph despite knowing he had no chance of defeating him, just because he said Michael's crew was weak. Anyone who stomps on his dreams will also cause him to lose his temper. His will and sincerity allows him to attract many comrades. Michael doesn't know what it's like to give up, and if he is around someone that feels as though they are about to give up Michael will lift them to their feet and fill them with spirit. Even if there is seemingly no way to get out of a situation, Michael states don't give up until you have found that way. The members of the Silver Scarf call this ludachris, but for Michael it is the way everyone should think. Some people would choose to be with Michael because of his kindness and high spirit, and will even join his crew because of this. With this power alone, he was able to make various different allies. His willpower is enough to even make someone whom was once evil, turn good. As stated, Michael has a type of kindness that makes everyone feel as though they are in good arms when around him. He treats everyone of his crew mates just as though they were of his exact blood. Even if someone isn't apart of his crew, if he feels as though he needs to protect them, he will consider them family. This lone affection is enough to drive his entire crew. While he is known to fight for the safety of everyone of his crew members, he is shown to have a special connection with Mariah the in-training navigator. Any kind of disrespect or even animosity towards her is enough to push him to the edge. Even against his own sister who stated "a little girl who doesn't know any better should stay home". When he heard Mariah had been kidnapped, Michael completely lashed out destroying several portions of the ship while crying out her name. It may come to a surprise but there is actually something that Michael enjoys even more than getting on people's nerves. This thing is — fighting. Michael will not pass up the opportunity to have a good battle with anyone no matter who they may be. This even includes if someone is stronger than he is despite him being aware. His entire crew knew he stood literally no chance against the admiral, but because he knew it would be interesting, he threw a punch anyway. In his youth, he would even try to battle his father only to be stopped before even swinging at him. It is almost customary that Michael shows his fangs and flames within each and everyone of his battles. When extremely eager for a fight he will taunt his opponent until they reach a breaking point and want to fight him. Once he even spelled out "come on" with his flame. When a battle excites him, his catchphrase almost never fails to come out; "You've sparked my fire!" Everyone in his crew quickly caught on to what he had done, creating a catch phrase around his fire-based abilities. Michael's determination is one of the heaviest and most displayed traits of his personality throughout the series. Once his mind is set on something he does whatever it takes to achieve that goal. History Early Years Life as a Pirate After King left off for his own journey, and Autumn joined the , Michael felt that is was his time to set sail and leave. Unlike his other two siblings who actually had a way to get to their destinations, Michael did not. King had saved his money so that he could purchase himself a small boat, and Autumn was picked up by the Marines. Instead, Michael attempted to use his fire rocket technique to fly over to a nearby island. He instead landed on the ship of a where he declared he was a Pirate and raided their ship for food and took all of their money. Using his fire rocket technique yet again, only to land back on his homeland. It was then his mother passed Sengoku's old ship, the Great White, down to him. It was then his true pirate adventure unfolded. During his excursion to his first destination, Michael was attacked by an opposing Pirate ship. Michael's first location he reached was the . Here is where he learned a lot about the legend and first king of pirates, . Micheal also found out he had an 577,000 bounty hanging over his head, from the accidental raiding of the World Noble's ship. It was here that he also met Thane who'd become the first member of his unnamed crew at the time. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities For not only his age, but his size as well, Michael possesses an extraordinary amount of strength. Ever since he was just a child, both her and his sister had undergone intense training regiments to reach the same level that their father was on. They were both forced to create the wall around the entirety of their island, which was made from the large boulders around the plain lands. After the built it they then had to destroy it with their bear hands. Their hands suffered severe injuries from both building and destroying it, but apparently ended up benefiting them in the end. Unlike his sister whom possess a more sophisticated style of combat, Michael, punches for the sheer purpose of destruction. Not a single punch has meaning, other than hopefully landing a solid blow. Michael, with single punches alone, is more than capable of breaking the ground below. His strength stretches to being able to stand against an admiral long enough to buy time for his crew to flee. Michael is not the fast pirate on the sea, but he is not to be underestimated. It's quite obvious how great the gap is in speed between him and Autumn. Yet on many occasions he has been able to show her up by catching her off guard due to overthinking. Revolutionary Risher Zerrick, one of Michael's childhood friends, praised his abilities and stated that as long as Michael lived, he would continue to grow stronger. He also noted that his will is what will keep him alive through his journey. In fact, captain of the Sea Wolf Pirates, adds that his willpower is a piece of his abilities. He was one of the few beings able to unlock the power known as Tensensai the other known, being his father. To say the least Michael is an extremely skilled young boy. As nearly everyone apart of the Silver Scarf Pirates know, Michael's will is a strength on its own. Mariah even stated that she could feel his will, despite it being something completely spiritual, covering her body and protecting her. This is known as "The will to protect", which is believed to become a physical manifestation. Devil Fruit , mysterious fruits that emerged some time ago into the world, granting those that eat them various different powers. To each devil fruit, their own uniquely exclusive power. A power that the wielder must com to learn how to control. Those that are able to just use it's power, are nothing compared to those that have in complete harmony with it. As it stands, their true origins are completely unknown. Many tales have been told, each which could possibly be assumptions though one within those many fables could possibly be true. Michael himself, likes to believe that Sea Devil tale, as it was a tale his mother used to tell to him and his sister. There are three different types of Devil Fruits, , , and the ones considered rare, . After his father had visited their home island, Michael recklessly ate a Devil Fruit. The name of this ancient fruit — Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Enryu; ranking at . The Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Enryu isn't just your ordinary zoan-type Devil Fruit, it is a type which is even rarer than the Logia-type fruits, and its sister fruit being then Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Ryujin (as stated by Sengoku). With this fruit's power Michael is able to transform into a mythological dragon as well designated portions. Like a dragon Michael has access to elemental prowess, though specifically fire manipulation. This grants him creation, shaping, manipulation, and absorbing of all of his fire/flames. He also has the passive abilities off a dragon such as dragon scale-like skin, atmospheric adaptation, and fearlessness. Additionally, Michael has the ability to turn his body into fire achieving a state of intangibility, much like a Logia fruit would grant. In the beginning Michael had literally no control over his Devil Fruit's power, and it would sometimes be the cause behind his fall to Autumn. Michael is able to transform into a dragon, the primary power of the Ryu Ryu no Mi as a Zoan-type devil fruit. However, even though he was eventually able to control his fire based ability, he is still currently incapable of controlling his full dragonic form. Back when he first at the fruit his body would automatically transform. It would be up to his mother and Autumn to stop him before he would terrorize Dangai. Knowing that he can't control his transformations, Michael likes to stick with his basic partial transformations. He passively utilizes the scales of a dragon which makes his skin much more durable and is capable of taking hits that the average human could not. He even showed the ability tip take a head on attack from Zanetti Elijah, a man considered to be a grandmaster in his own right. Many would not consider Michael a true Zoan Devil Fruit user. Instead the way he relies only on his elemental power makes some believe he ate a Logia fruit. *'Blazing Dragon Rocket' (炎炎竜ロケット, Enenryū Roketto): By utilizing the fire-based powers granted to him by the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Enryu, Michael is able to achieve a phenom that allows him to completely cover his body in fire. This is usually done by running towards the target and allowing the fire to take over his body or it can be done by standing still. How, is completely up to Michael and is usually for aesthetics. Once his body is completely engulfed in flames, he charges at the target most of the time aiming for their abdomen. Seeing as to how he's throwing not only his flames into his target, but also his body, this technique is extremely powerful. Mariah likes to state that it is all in this power of his large head despite him showing the ability to utilize his shoulder sometimes instead of his head. It can also be used to burst through objects, as when he was captured by a guard in the Impel Down, he used this technique to burst out of his cell. *'Fire Dragon's Breath' (火竜息吹, Hiryūibuki): By kneading fire within his stomach, Michael is able to shoot out a stream of fire directed towards his target(s). This stream of fire can be compared to the power of an amplified flamethrower. He holds his hands at his mouth, in the way as though he had been creating a nozzle. This power is so tense that it can rip through solid objects, not by melting them, but by literally going straight through them. The maximum range of this technique is unknown, but from what was shown in the brawl against Ralph it reached from the center of the town all the way to the bay of it. Destroying everything in it's path by burning it to nearly nothing. It was even stronger enough to burn through the solid concrete the formed a building in the center of the city, and wrap around it as well. Whilst it also possess the potential of even becoming a or if the shaping and manipulation is correct. This technique gas a much more basic form where it does not require the fixation of his hands, however it is indeed much more faster. It is unknown why Michael doesn't choose this method, rather than the former. During his encounter with Thane, the rookie pirate acidentally devised a new way to utilize this technique. By dropping to his back in a spinning form, he can create a widespread vortex that can help protect against wide ranging attacksThe Might of Opposite Forces#The Clash of Rookies. *'Fire Fist' (火拳, Hiken): By gathering the focusing fire into the entirety of his fist, Michael is able to unleash a powerful punch full of fire on his opponents. Michael starts by holding his fist in the air and allowing his fire to completely cover his hand, he then thrusts at his opponent either hoping to land a blow or actually hitting them. Hints of this technique can be seen when Michael uses his fist to punch into his hand, showing that he is ready for battle or an exciting time. After the contact with his fist and palm is bade, a small ignition of flames are born. In Michael's head, when he utilizes this technique, nothing will be completely invulnerable. He strongly believes that this is the perfect technique, but realizes that it is not a one-hit knock out attack. However, he does believe it is the perfect finishing move. By punching at the air, Michael has achieved a range variant of the technique, where it appears as though fire in the form of a fist is travelling through the air. :*'Super Dragon's Fire Fist' (優竜火鉄拳, Yūryū Hitekken): Coating his fists in the fire granted by his devil fruit, Michael punches at his target just as he would with his regular Fire Fist technique. Instead of his normal human fists, his fists transforms into.. *'Fire Dragon's Rage' (火竜怒り, Hiryūikari): A technique that revolves around the concept of fire empowerment. When Michael seems on the verge of being down and out, and comes into contact with flames that are not his own, it appears as though Michael gains some type of power up. He becomes impressively more stronger when in this state and it seems as though Michael is being reborn. Black Flames The Black Flames (黒炎, Kurohonō) are flames that are black, and were born from the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Enryu's basic fire ability. From what is briefly shown the black flames are extremely more powerful than the regular flames, as the damage they cause is much more severe. Furthermore, it takes more effort to put them out, than opposed to putting out his regular flames. Michael can't exactly control this ability just yet, so he tends not to use this ability a lot. White Flames Haki Quotes * (Michael) "A hero is not one that never falls! A hero is the one that gets up again and again, never losing sight of his dream." Trivia *'Michael' shares the same name as his author. *'Michaels appearance is based of '''Natsu Dragneel' from the series. *Like various other One Piece characters, Michael has his own unique laugh. His laugh starts with "Ra", "Rahahahahahaha". References Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Silver Scarf Pirates Category:Will of the D. Category:Male Characters Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users